


World Of Imagination

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Psyche [3]
Category: Inspired by Alice: Madness Returns - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 'Wonderland', Gen, allusions, implied horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Welcome to Wonderland.
Series: Psyche [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	World Of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayariMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayariMoon/gifts).



> Cw: A blade. Other than that, nothing too bad, except for possible brief body horror.

-Tickling.

On my nose.

I open my eyes-

A dragonfly disappeared, breathing purple smoke.

I sit up.

The past few hours just feel like a hideous dream.

I stand, admiring the warm air, the flowers, and face-rocks, so much green…

The sapphire peacock’s long train doesn’t even stir, even though I’m walking on it.

Pink-and-violet birds zip by-too fast for me to catch in my sights.

They nudge my hand like old friends.

Pale-orange fish float beneath giant lily pads. . . . . .

I jump on one, carefully...not even a wobble.

They make perfect stepping stones.

I brush some hair out of my eyes.

In front of me rests a vivid, multi-colored mushroom.

Perched on top, wreathed in flowing fans, a transparent figure with blonde hair and green eyes.

A hand raised to shield from the sun…

‘Should I speak?’

I  _ think  _ I know who they are...but I’m not sure?

-I don’t even get to make the call.

Their irises burn  **red** as they glare at me-

My heart. . . . . . . .sinks. . . . . . . . . .

They rise into the air on iron chains.

A pair of phoenixes crash-land into the tranquil cliff side like comets, as the world shifts….

Emerald gears and jade mist.

I’m sitting at a table.

I waft away the smog.

A  thud  on the inside.

A man in a fancy coat, gives me an odd look.

The two women beside him lean in. . .one a redhead, one a blonde.

I have the strangest feeling I’ve seen them before….

They shove forward a teapot, nearly as big as my body!

A bloodshot retina opens, swirls.

I feel something in my hand:

A knife.

*

  
_ ‘Alice what  _ **_have_ ** _ you done!?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> 3/3 Teaser.


End file.
